I Need You
by musicloverx26
Summary: Ginny Weasley starts out her 1st year at Hogwarts when she recieves some devastating news. She winds up in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where she finds a mysterious journal. GW/TR; some RW/HG and HP/LL
1. A Curious Beginning

A/N: Okay this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, so bare with me. This story starts in the beginning of Ginny's first year and be warned: will NOT follow the Chamber of Secrets plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, if I did, I would be sitting on a deserted island with a lifetime supply of root beer.

**Prologue: A Curious Beginning**

First year, Ginny Weasley, sat on the hard bathroom floor. Tear tracks stained her face as her sobs echoed own the halls of Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore had earlier called herself and her brothers: Ron, Fred, George, and Percy to his office. She knew this was bad news. Dumbledore then began to tell them about how their father had been diagnosed with Wizard Cancer.

Ginny's eyes had immediately filled with tears as she ran out of his office. Her brothers had run after her, she could hear their voices calling her name down the hall, but she just ran faster until she reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Moaning Myrtle had been haunting the Prefects' bathroom this year so she knew she'd be alone.

Sobs erupted from her petite body as she thought of her dear father. He had had so much troubles during his life; fighting in the First War and then trying to provide for a family of nine. He didn't deserve to have this disease, his life had been hard enough.

As she sat on the floor, she spotted something black wedged between two of the sinks. Her curiosity peaked, she walked over to the sinks and retrieved the object. It was a black leather diary: the pages were worn and crumpled, the leather smooth to the touch, and along the front cover was the word Journal in elegant gold writing. Ginny loved it at once. She opened the front cover to see who it belonged to, but there was no writing in it. She flipped through the pages, but each was the same: blank. Making sure that no one could see her, she put the journal into her bag and made her way out of the bathroom.

The moment she stepped out, her brothers were surrounding her; trying to comfort and tell her it was alright. She gave each a hug, before silently leaving to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room, her brothers trailing slightly behind her. She could feel her eyes fill with tears, again, but she held it back to save her brothers the grief of seeing their little sister like that.

When Ginny arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, she said nothing. Percy came up and uttered the password instead. She nodded her head at him and crawled through the entrance. Before her brother could even get in the room, Ginny was halfway up the stairs to the Girls' Dormitories. She walked into the first years' room, closed the curtain around her bed, and flopped onto her bed. She cried for hours, her heart feeling like it was breaking as the sobs shook through her body once again. She laid there, crying and clutching the journal to her body well into the night.


	2. All Grown Up

**A/N: For anyone who actually reads my author notes, this story has no reference to anything from Harry Potter except when Ginny finds the journal, which I've modified.**

**-**

**-**

**I Need You- Chapter 2**

The years had done Ginny a lot of good. Gone was the awkward, redheaded 1st year. Now she was a beautiful and confident 6th year.

Ginny's red hair grew to the small of her back and gained a little curl. She had finally grown into the Weasley height over the summer and her features became less childish. She has also gained many *ahummm* curves. Of course, Ron was _loving _that.

Ginny was Hogwarts most popular girl: guys wanted to date her, girls wanted to be her, and Ron wanted to beat anyone who even looked at his sister, besides Harry.

There was no reason for any of that though. Ginny didn't date. She didn't hook-up with people. Nothing. The reason: she was in love.

Now if she didn't date, how was she in love? Well. Years ago, Ginny started writing in the leather-bound journal. She wrote her secret thoughts and desires in that journal. Then one day, unknown writing appeared on the page. Ginny was shocked, but answered. This was the start of a six year friendship between Ginny , and the anonymous writer, Tom.

Tom was first Ginny's friend, then her supporter. And then, one stormy day in October, 5th year, Ginny realized she was in love.

Of course she never told Tom. Although, she did reread and rethink everything she wrote before sending it to Tom. Tom had no way of knowing her, except through the journal, but Ginny always dressed to impress, anyway.

One dark December night, Ginny was writing to Tom in the journal:

'The people here are so single-minded.'

_They just don't realize what could happen if they open their minds. Can I ask you something?_

'Yeah, Tom'

_Can I meet you in real life, in the Room of Requirement?_

'When?'

_Tonight, at midnight._

'I'll be there, Tom.'

And Ginny ran off to find her best clothes and get ready.

-

-

-

**A/N: Finally wrote the second chapter!! **

**Review**

**~Samie**


End file.
